


Hot Lava Monster

by ShippedMyPants



Series: Playground Friends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Best Friends, First Meeting, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Heaven, Kid!Castiel, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Wings, hot lava monster, kid!Dean, playground, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets a new friend on the playground, and Castiel learns what it means to have a human friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Lava Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, I hope you guys like it! If you can't tell, I have been reading a LOT of Kid!Cas and Kid!Dean lately so I decided to try my hand.

“Ok boy, you run around for a little bit while I do some research. I’ll be over at that bench.” Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder and directed him toward the playground with one hand, the other holding a baby Sam and an old leather-bound book. Watching the blond little 6 year old run off, he heaved a gruff sigh and wondered how much longer he would have to watch these boys and try to make sure they had some semblance of a childhood before that damn Winchester got his life back in order.

Dean ran over to the swings, his favorite part of any playground. Wiggling himself up onto the seat, he started pumping his legs forwards and back, trying to get his swing to move higher. Two minutes of frantic kicking later, he stopped with a huff of disappointment. He still hadn’t mastered the skill of propelling himself on the swing without a helpful push to get him started. While wondering if he should go bother Bobby to give him a push, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A little boy about his age with messy dark hair was sitting on the swing next to him, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. The boy was staring at Dean with deep blue eyes so intently that it made a small crease on his forehead, he looked like he was confused about something he was reading.

“You are upset.” It wasn’t a question.

“I can’t move the swing by myself, I need Bobby to give me a push. Who are you?”

“I am Castiel. Is Bobby your guardian?”

“Um, I guess… We stay with him when my dad has to work. Where are your parents?”

“They are not here. My brother Gabriel watches over me until I am old enough to take over my duties, but he was being mean to me so I ran away.” Castiel glances over his shoulder while saying this like he was worried his brother followed him to the playground.

“Oh man, you are going to be in so much trouble!” snickered Dean.

“Probably, but I still do not wish to go back.” Castiel said this quietly, looking at his feet that he was kicking back and forth.

“Well then do you want to play with me? I’m Dean by the way.” The dark haired boy looked up at his questioningly and a little startled that anyone would ask him to play. Dean tried to give an encouraging smile to hopefully show that he meant the offer.

“What would we play?” questioned Castiel, hesitant at the prospect of ‘playing’.

“Umm…” Dean looked around at the play structure with slides, monkey bars, and lots of bridges and platforms connecting the whole thing, “We could play hot lava monster.”

Castiel looked at Dean like he had grown a third head. “What?”

“Hot lava monster. Have you never played it before?” Castiel shook his head. “Ok, well one of us goes on the play structure and the other stays on the bark-chips and the one on the ground tries to tag the one on the play structure without actually going on it. If the one on the play structure goes on the bark-chips he touched the lava and he become a lava monster and he loses, then the other one gets to stop being the lava monster and they switch places.” Castiel looked even more confused and little like he was beginning to think Dean was crazy. “It’s like tag, okay?”

“Alright… I’ll try.”

Dean and Castiel hopped off of their swings and ran over toward the play structure. Castiel stopped when they got there looking hesitant at the prospect of the game.

“I’ll be the lava monster first, you just stay on the structure and try not to touch the ground.” Dean instructed the other boy, and then ran to the other side of the structure to give him a little bit of a head start. “Okay, you ready Cas?”

Cas looked over the safety rail wrapped around a portion of the structure, “My name is Castiel, not Cas,” he reminded.

Rolling his eyes the blond quipped back, “I know, but it’s easier to call you Cas, Castiel is harder to remember. Its your nickname!”

Cas looked a little pleased to have a nickname, he smiled and nodded, “Ok I think I’m ready.”

“Well then watch out! The lava monster is coming for you!” Dean giggled and ran around and underneath the platforms. His green eyes peaked up over the sides and an occasional arm sneaked up to try and tag Cas when he thought the other boy was close enough.

Cas ran toward the monkey bars when Dean got his arm briefly stuck between two bars in the rail hoping to get to the other set of platforms and the bridge before Dean could free himself and run over. Cas took a running jump to try and catch the second rung and before he could get a secure grip his fingers slipped and he fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.

Dean ran over laughing, “You touched the lava! You’re the lava monster!” When he saw the tears in Cas’s blue eyes he immediately stopped laughing and kneeled down beside him, gingerly taking the dark haired boy’s hands saying, “Oh Cas, are you ok? Let me look at your hands.” While inspecting them, the small scrapes slowly disappeared and Castiel shifted from his knees to sitting next to Dean. “What… What happened to the cuts? How did you do that?” Dean looked a little scared but mostly amazed that the other boy healed so quickly.

Castiel looked a little embarrassed and shifted around avoiding answering the question. “I am an angel of the Lord” he mumbled.

“Really? Cool! But I thought angels had wings.”

A little startled that the blond boy wasn’t afraid Castiel searched his face for signs of fear, but finding only excitement and curiosity he smiled a little responded, “I have wings, I am just not supposed to show them while I am on Earth.”

“Oh, ok” Dean looked a little disappointed, “I don’t want you to be in trouble. So you can fly?”

“Yes, that is how I got here.”

"Wait! From Heaven?”

“Of course. Where do you think angels come from?” Cas looked at him like he was questioning Dean’s mental state.

“That’s so cool! Is flying fun? Is it like being on the swings and going really high?” Dean’s rush of questions overwhelmed Castiel and it took him a moment to respond.

“Yes flying is enjoyable although much different than being in a plane. I have never tried ‘swings’ so I cannot compare.”

“But you were on the swing next to me when you got here!”

“I was only sitting, not moving.”

“Well come on then! Let’s go swing!” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and started to pull him toward the swings where they started. He stopped when they got there and didn’t move to sit on the swing, he looked a little embarrassed, “Um, do you think you could give me a few pushes? I can’t start myself yet. Bobby says it will be easier when my feet can touch the ground.”

“Of course, sit down.” Cas moved behind the seat that Dean scrambled up on to.

“Okay, once I get started watch how I move my legs to get the swing to move” Dean instructed.

“Alright.” Cas gave Dean 4 pushes before he moved toward the other swing and got on. He tried to move the swing for a minute before he got an idea. Cas looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention before he wiggled his little shoulders and closed his eyes in concentration. Two sleek black wings materialized from his back that poked through two little slits Dean hadn’t noticed before in his shirt.

“Woah! What are you doing? I thought you would get in trouble.”

“Yes, but the swing was being difficult and there was no one to push me,” Cas said his wings hunching up in frustration at the same time as his shoulders, “I can use my wings to push me forward enough to start me and then continue with my legs like you.” He flapped his wings lightly behind him moving the swing while he began to swing his legs like Dean had shown him. Once he has successfully started creating all of his momentum from his legs and not his wings he smiled over at Dean triumphantly. Dean was staring back at him in amazement. “What?” Castiel said nervously.

“Oh sorry,” Dean stammered when he realized his staring, “Your wings are really cool. But I thought angels had white fluffy wings?”

Castiel chuckled and blushed at the complement to his wings, “All angel wings are unique. My sister Molliel has white fluffy wings, they resemble a swan’s.” Remembering he wasn’t supposed to have his wings out, he rolled his shoulders again and the wings disappeared.

“So do you visit lots of other boys on Earth?” Dean asked suddenly.

“No, I am generally not allowed on Earth without orders from God, but Gabriel was teaching me how to occupy a vessel the other day and my permission to go to Earth has not yet been revoked” Cas looked very smug about the fact that he found the loop hole.

“You are the first other boy I have met in this town too, I haven’t been at Bobby’s long enough to start school and I usually only play in the car yard or with my baby brother Sammy, so I haven’t made any friends yet either.” A brilliant idea occurred to Dean, “We could be each other’s friend here!”

“I have never had a human friend before,” Cas looked puzzled, “Is it like my brothers and sister in Heaven?”

“Kind of, with friends, you look out for them and care for them like family, but you aren’t related and you don’t get mad at each other as much because you don’t live with them but you still talk to each other a lot” Dean explained.

“Ok, then I agree to be your friend” Cas said with a smile. “If you want to talk while I am in Heaven you can pray directly to me and only I will be able to hear you.”

“Really? If I pray right now will you hear me?”

“Yes I think so, people do not pray to me yet. It will happen more when I am grown.”

“Ok here, let me try.” Dean folded his hands and closed his eyes praying _‘Um hey Cas, can you hear me?’_

“I heard you! I cannot talk back when I am in my angel form, I am as big as that apartment building across the street and my voice is too loud. I will have to be in this vessel. Talk to me through prayer and when I can, I will come down and play with you.”

Dean grinned, then his eyes fell and he looked a little sad, “My mommy used to say that angels were looking over me. She died last year when my house caught on fire.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sure she is in Heaven though, she sounds like a nice lady.  I will look for her when I return home.”

“Could you… tell her I say hi?” Dean glanced up hopefully. “And that I love her?”

“Of course.” Castiel traded a shy smile with Dean and they sat in silence for a moment while their swings slowed to a stop.

Rustling wings could be heard behind them and the two new friends jumped off the swings and turned to face the young man glaring at Cas. He was tall with sandy blond hair and he looked very annoyed.

“Castiel. What in our Father’s name are you doing down here?”

“Gabriel!” Cas took a small protective step in front of Dean.

“That’s your brother? Is he an angel too?” Dean peered around the dark hair but then retreated from the line of Gabriel’s glare.

The adult angel’s glare softened into a mocking stare, “Oh look, you found a little human pet. Cute, now let’s go before I get you in serious trouble.”

Cas’s shoulders sagged as he turned to Dean in defeat, “I have to go… I probably will not be allowed back on Earth for a while as well.” The sadness in his voice made Dean feel the need to comfort him.

“Hey, it’ll be alright! I’ll pray to you and tell you about my day and stuff like when Sammy learns to talk. It’ll be fun and then when you get back you can tell me about what you were up to!” Cas looked up into the green eyes hopefully but with lingering doubt, “Just because we can’t play all the time doesn’t mean we aren’t still best friends,” Dean reassured.

That made Cas break out into his first full grin Dean had seen, “Dean and Castiel, best friends. I like that.” Dean laughed and stepped closer to Cas, wrapping his arms around him for a hug. Castiel stiffened at the unexpected gesture but then relaxed and mimicked the way Dean had his armed around his shoulders.

“Bye Cas, I’ll see again.”

Goodbye, Dean.” Castiel stepped away from Dean and then walked toward Gabriel who was observing the interaction with increasing interest.

“Looks like you made quite a profound bond with that boy there,” Gabriel said with a laugh, “Now let’s go before the man upstairs realizes we are gone.” The blond man put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and the last thing Dean saw was the little boy starting to wave before there was a rustle of wings and they disappeared.

As Dean walked back toward Bobby and Sammy he tried praying while his new best friend wasn’t right next to him.

‘ _Hey Cas, next time you visit we can try the teeter-totters, they are more fun with two people.’_ Dean remembered the request he had made earlier on the swings, _‘And when you go to tell my mommy that I say hi, you should tell her that you are my new best friend angel, I’m sure that would make her happy.’_

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. I hope you all enjoyed. I am thinking of turning this into single-chapter story lines that all tie together, each one happening as Dean and Cas's vessel age. I think the next one will take place in middle school. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Oh, and I wanted to add that the other angel mentioned, Molliel, is based of my little sister Molly. I imagined Molliel as the 6-year-old version of my sister who had short, curly blond hair, blue eyes, and overall perfect adorableness. She has always been a little sass monster but it was cute when she was little (now that she is 12 its verging on annoying sometimes but mostly funny). So yeah, if my sister was an angel she would have white fluffy wings when she was six, now they would probably have gold and black fringe because that's pretty badass like her. 
> 
> Most side characters are going to be based off people I know, and I'll tell you a bit about them in the notes.
> 
>  
> 
> I drew fan art for this! Its Cas with his wings out on the swing: http://just-for-ship.tumblr.com/post/77444130826/i-drew-this-to-go-with-my-fanfic-hot-lava


End file.
